


Love Game

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>索林以为他和一夜情对象没了关系，可惜事情并不像他想的那样。同时他的支配欲也得到了满足。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> 没怎么Beta过_(:з」∠)_凑合看吧。

索林第二天起了个大早，搓着自己睡得凌乱的头发进了浴室。  
很好，没有黑眼圈。用两把冰冷的水叫醒混沌的大脑，索林盯着镜中的自己出神。  
他明白得很，他和那个男人已经没了交集，给自己的无论是好的体验，还是差得要命的嘲讽，都与今后的生活无关。他现在要做的是好好拾掇心境，上班，养家——他的两个外甥，菲力和奇力，较大的那个可以自己养活自己，小外甥还在上学，一切开销得自己供——奇力前几天刚从走读变成住校，这才有工夫出去“乱搞”。  
“舅舅，我想要舅妈——呃，舅爹也行。性格得好，长得更得好看，配得上我舅的那得是天仙……”奇力龇牙，调皮捣蛋地对他笑。索林揉揉他的黑发，“你先忙活学习吧，要是考不好，小心挨板子。”  
小崽子打着哈哈，说我舅才不会打我，带着行李上了宿舍楼。  
\---  
索林上白班的时候收到了比尔博的一条短信，约他晚上到酒吧，索林欣然赴约。  
随后他就失望了。  
没有美酒，没有佳肴，只有一碗，以及碗边一小锅热气腾腾的汤，索林不知比尔博葫芦里买的什么药。  
“喝吧，喝吧。多补补。”比尔博终于腾出时间来照顾一下索林。  
索林用勺子在锅里舀来舀去，眉头越皱越紧：“这都是什么东西？你让我来究竟要干嘛？  
”  
比尔博眼珠一转：“你看起来精神不错啊，昨天没累着你？”  
索林更不解了：“怎么累着我？”  
“那个人，昨天你跟着他走的——”  
索林此时此刻真的很想把汤扣到比尔博头上，他们关系好是好，但这种事能摆在桌面上挑开说吗？  
“说得和认识他似的。”索林摇摇头，一口喝干净碗中汤，幡然醒悟：“你认识他！”  
“嗯。”比尔博大方承认，“我不仅认识他，还与他熟识，与他做朋友是我这一生最幸运的事，我从来不会想到能遇到如此慷慨，如此高尚，如此善解人意的人了。苍天在上，我多么希望我不是异性恋，这样我可以去追求他了！”  
“你说什么？”索林被比尔博的激动吓了一跳，更让他惊讶的是慷慨高尚善解人意这类词能用在那个男人身上。就从索林昨晚的所见所感（尤其是处男的言论），他已经毫不犹豫地认定那个男人是个不折不扣仗着自己有经验就欺负新人的混蛋。  
“我愿意为他，为他的无私和善意，为他精灵一般的和善献出生命！”比尔博感慨。  
索林真的觉得自己听错了，或者，更科学一些，他是不是穿越到了另一个世界？那个叫陶瑞尔的男人与昨天遇到的截然不同。  
“你说的是昨天的那个叫陶瑞尔的男人？”索林不愿意排除那个人有个双胞胎兄弟的可能。  
比尔博摇摇头，“不不不，他并不叫陶瑞尔。他怎么可能给一夜情对象真名啊。”  
可我给了他真名。索林在心里低声道，自己真的被他迷得七荤八素，连最基本的常识都忘了。可是啊，上帝，就算是上帝，直视那个人也会把自己的实际情况毫无保留地一股脑倒出来。  
“他叫什么？”索林像是受了刺激一般，问道。  
“这个嘛……”比尔博指了指索林身后，索林回过头，看到了陶瑞尔正面带微笑向他走来，“今天叫你来是他的意思。”  
说罢比尔博就去招呼其他顾客，把索林撂在吧台边，走也不是，坐也不是。  
男人微笑着道：“索林……我可以做你旁边吗？”  
\---  
又来了。索林不禁为自己薄弱的意志力点了根蜡。盯着男人的金发，那头发就像是丝绸一般顺滑，又像金砂一般闪耀，周围似乎有一层圣光，索林的身体先于意志行动，他点头，示意男人坐下。  
“比尔博煲的汤。”男人直视索林的眼睛，手指将碗勾到自己面前，为自己盛了一碗呷一口，“还是一如既往地香浓，如果所有人都像他一样，看重欢乐和情谊，该多好啊。”  
男人似乎并不想提昨天的事情，索林忖度着自己应该挑起话头，毕竟半分坏心半分报复地把人家录音笔清空的自己，说什么都不在理。  
可事实证明，像索林这样的糙汉子，只管静静地坐着装美男子就够了。  
“陶瑞尔……陶瑞尔不是你的真名吧？”索林一张嘴就后悔了。自己这不是变相地跟人家要真名求发展求交往吗？  
“难不成索林是你的真名？”男人笑，露出一口贝齿，粉红的双唇在灯光下泛着水光，索林真的，真的很想尝尝什么滋味。  
索林脸又红了。  
男人起初一愣，随即咯咯笑起来，“我猜猜，你姓橡木盾？”  
索林第一反应是看比尔博，比尔博双手一摊表示我真的和这个没关系。  
“比尔博没有告诉我任何事，就像他不曾告诉你我的存在一般。大名鼎鼎的索林·橡木盾，我知道你。埃雷博医院的新星，市长的肝移植手术就是你做的。”  
“那仅仅是我的工作。”索林别过脸，他从没想过男人会听过他的名字——光是橡木盾这个姓就够他愁一阵子的了。况且市长的手术秘密进行，这个男人怎么会知道？  
似乎看出索林的疑惑，男人解释：“对我来说，医疗行业的东西全透明。”  
“那么你是记者咯？你这个俊俏模样可不太容易潜伏啊。”索林打哈哈。  
男人食指勾起发梢，金灿灿的头发看得索林眼睛发直，“可以这么说吧。”  
交谈十分愉悦，索林甚至相信了比尔博的话。直到……  
直到昨天的场景再次上演。  
\---  
同样的时间，同样的地点，同样的人，同样的话。  
“小处男害羞了吗？”男人吐出索林的欲望，嘴角带着一根银丝就抬眼望向索林。  
索林摇摇头，“真烦。”说罢一把抓住男人的发丝让他继续含住自己的阴茎，同时向前顶腰，感觉到自己的阴茎顶撞到男人的喉咙深处，他此时无比想拥有一双透视眼，看清楚自己的顶端是不是压倒了男人的小舌头。  
男人也不气恼，更加卖力地吸吮索林的坚挺。舌头灵巧得像只猫，划过索林的顶端，故意在凹陷处顶弄，在听到索林满足的叹息声后再次将坚挺吐出来。  
“怎么，今天就开始惦记着摆脱昨日阴影了？”男人擦了擦嘴角，呼吸不稳，随着呼吸，锁骨上凹陷轮廓更加明显，索林拉过他亲吻他的肩膀，小心翼翼地没有留下任何痕迹。  
他想，但男人并未明说可以，所以他不能。  
“小心我今天绕开你的入口，变着法玩你。”索林抛出一句，集中精神对付已经充血挺立的一颗花蕾。  
“啊……”男人发出一声甜腻的呻吟，他抓住索林的头发，“索林·橡木盾，你没有我年长，是不是应该对我表达出哪怕一丝的敬意呢？我宁愿选择你，做你通向性爱大师之路的基石，你却丝毫表示都没有，更甚至，不愿意承认自己的生涩——昨天的你甚至还在颤抖！”  
说罢男人像是点了笑穴一般笑起来。  
索林真的有点生气了。  
自己的名字，职业，甚至工作内容都被对方摸个一清二楚，而自己连对方多少岁都不知道！况且总是被“处男处男”地叫，任何一个有自尊的男人都不会无动于衷。  
停下动作，索林严肃地看着男人，“你的真名是什么？”  
“这个……”男人抬起双腿，紧紧锁住索林的腰，“你得自己发掘。”  
\---  
索林实在是想两巴掌抽过去。  
怎么发掘？！你不肯说，我难不成人肉你？再说我一个破医生只能拍X片，或者CT——有闻香识女人，难不成还可以看肝识男人？其他的炮友自然也是不知道他的真名，只有比尔博那边——看看比尔博提起他时候那激情澎湃愿为君死的模样！让比尔博出卖男人的行为一准打水漂。  
怎么发掘？  
你发掘一个我看看！  
索林愤愤地拿起一旁的安全套和润滑剂。  
唯一泄恨的办法就是，狠狠地操这个小婊子……  
\---  
“你买东西的时候不会看保质期吗？”索林把安全套甩在地上，“过期两个月了怎么还敢用。”  
“这是我从家里拿的——谁会在买安全套的时候杵咋柜台前看保质期！”男人用前臂挡住脸，他的脸通红——绝对不是因为性爱。他向上抬了抬胳膊，盯着索林的蓝眼睛。  
两个人就这么大眼瞪小眼。  
“呃……今天就……”男人先发话，“先这样？”  
索林摇摇头。“不必……我有个主意。”  
他让男人平躺，粗糙大手覆上男人粉红的勃起——该死的怎么连条阴茎都这么好看！  
“我会把你撸射。那之后，我在你腿之间来一发。”索林边说边做，加重了力度，摩擦男人的阴茎。力道不小，但男人承受得住，相反，他觉得这样很刺激。  
“你的手，只在手术的时候才灵活吗？”男人轻轻扭动两下，将双手枕在脑后，看索林的动作。  
索林没有回应，他放慢了速度，旋转着手腕，从男人性器的根部螺旋样转到顶部，揉捏蘑菇状的顶部，偶尔抠弄几下不断吐出液体的洞口，揉捏两颗精巧的球囊，拇指按在他的会阴上引男人一阵战栗。男人已经太久没有单纯地手淫了，他甚至不知道手淫可以有那么多的花样。满意地喘息着，男人伸出一只手玩弄一侧乳头，有时会故意让指尖蹭过敏感的侧腰，发出阵阵娇喘——他大方得很，不会吝啬自己的声音，不会在床上亏待带给自己欢愉的人，纵然片刻激情和虚伪的温暖湮灭，随之而来的是无尽的空虚和彻骨的寒冷，将他一人留在黑暗中。  
与此同时，索林已经知道怎么让男人自报家门了。  
“啊……恩……啊……”男人不停地发出满足的叹息，惊叹索林精湛的技艺，他的手如此灵巧，可他绝对不会放过让他难堪的机会，逗弄索林这样的实诚汉字可以算是他的乐趣之一。  
“啊……你究竟练习了……啊啊……多少次才……哦！”快感戛然而止，男人感到自己下体传来一阵剧痛，“你在干什么？”  
他睁大眼睛，看着索林，索林低眼看他，左侧嘴角勾起一个不屑的笑，他的手放在男人的阴茎上，死死地握住硬挺，有加大力度的迹象。  
“尊敬的……好吧我并不知道你叫什么，这恰恰也是我这个举动都目的，我想知道你的真名，就当是用我的名字等价交换的。诚然，我像你说的一般，性经验并不丰富如你，但你也应该知道，作为一个长期摸刀子的人，我学习实践能力极强，我并不认可你现在对我的定位。”  
“你……有病！”男人那里被握得生疼，就像浇了辣椒水一般，从一点辐射到整个骨盆，他能感受到疼痛的信号在神经上狂奔，漂亮的脸蛋失去了光彩，额头也渗出颗颗汗水。  
索林抿嘴笑出声，在男人锁骨上印下一吻，“我可以让你舒服，也可以让你痛苦，就像现在一般。只要说出你的名字，我会让你高潮的时候感到无上的快乐，相反……”索林的手加大力度——他有数，这样的力度不会对对方身体产生任何影响，除了疼一点以外。  
“松手！”男人大喊，随即更剧烈的疼痛让他叫喊出声。  
索林·橡木盾！这个男人！玩真的！男人眼里满是泪水，他紧咬下唇。可太疼了，他从来没有被如此对待过，纵然有SM的经历，但对方不曾如此对待自己的私处！  
索林摇摇头，深表遗憾。他开始狠狠地拉扯男人的欲望——没关系，这种程度很安全，他在急诊科的时候见过一个玩SM玩大发了引起的休克病号，比这惨多了，可那玩意依旧好好地能用——可看着男人汗水顺着额头流下来，索林突然有些不舍得起来。  
但是无论什么，都绝对不会让他放弃，他主宰一切的欲望携带不甘告诉他要得到想要的。他稍稍松开了男人的阴茎，那里已通红，却没有软下来，索林松了松手，边爱抚着那根边低声在男人耳边呢喃：“你也知道，就算我把你的阴茎弄断了，我可以缝好它让它重新工作，当然也可以故意让你在愈合期勃起，再次经历痛苦——为什么要挑战我呢？我只是想要你的名字。”  
索林的话让男人松开了紧咬的牙关，可男人并没有爽快回答，只是挑衅般地看着索林，粗喘着笑：“你我都是……控制狂……我不认为你——啊！！”疼痛再次袭来，男人的泪水倾泻而出，可他不愿意求饶，为了不必要的自尊。  
索林亲吻男人的耳廓，亲吻他的额头，纵然千般万般想要亲吻他的双唇，也只能绕开，这更激发了索林的施虐欲，他是个控制狂，床上的控制狂，他不否认，他爱把一切玩弄鼓掌之间的满足感。他的手再次发力，紧紧地掐住男人最敏感的地方，指甲不再轻柔地流连顶端，反而狠狠地掐入凹陷。男人终于发出了一阵绝望的悲号，他大叫，喊出了索林想听：  
“瑟兰迪尔！瑟兰迪尔！求你！求你！停下！！！”  
在他名字脱口而出的时候，索林就已经松手了。他轻轻地亲吻饱受折磨的那根，用舌头表达自己的歉意。  
瑟兰迪尔把头侧过去，捂着嘴，似乎后悔刚刚的举动。  
“瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰迪尔……”索林呢喃，“如此好听的名字，为什么不愿意说出口？难道你不愿意在最放纵的时刻听到对你的呼唤？”索林的动作唤醒了瑟兰迪尔的欲望，瑟兰迪尔虽不愿承认，方才刻骨的剧痛已经无影无踪，取而代之的是对这个人更多的渴望。  
这才是他无奈的根源，身体总在寻找片刻依靠，全然不顾内心的伤痕。  
他唾弃如此淫荡的身体，他厌恶如此坦诚的欲望，他憎恨如此懦弱的内心。  
想要爱，却怕受伤。只能在放纵中欺骗，在床伴身边，在高潮中得到片刻的安逸，一次又一次。  
“对不起……对不起……”看身下的人没了反应，索林心中满是愧意——他只是不愿意承认，他为了一己私欲伤害了瑟兰迪尔，并虚伪地用情趣和等价交换作接借口。“…还疼吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔抹去眼角的泪水，一言不发，似乎思考着什么。末了，他抓住索林的肩膀，狠狠的将指甲扎入结实的肌肉中，“继续。”  
索林听罢，感激地在瑟兰迪尔额头印上一个轻吻，开始了手上的动作，揉捏根部，温暖湿润的口腔包裹住已然恢复精神的茎身，吞吐舔舐。  
感觉过于舒适，瑟兰迪尔觉得自己即将融化在索林的口中——索林啊索林，我与你不曾相识，你为何要如此温柔地对我？他割舍不了这种温柔，这种令人安心的感觉，瑟兰迪尔抓住索林的头发，指尖擦过他的鬓角，双眼微合，喉结上下滑动，洁白的胸膛起伏，赞叹于索林的技艺。  
疼痛一点点消退，快感逐渐积累，瑟兰迪尔呼吸急促，他不停地挺动腰部，在索林的口腔中肆意妄为，索林的舌尖在柱身上打转，用力地吸吮，逼出瑟兰迪尔的一声呻吟，紧接着用舌体将顶端渗出的蜜液卷走。  
瑟兰迪尔呢喃：“快了…吐出来…”  
他猜索林——其实大部分的床伴都是如此，不分男女——不喜欢咽下白浊的液体，他左右摆头努力控制住自己不要射出来，但索林像是铁了心一般含住瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，变本加厉地吸吮，头上下移动让瑟兰迪尔更好地操自己的喉咙，双颊凹陷，甚至发出了滋滋水声。快感一浪高过一浪，瑟兰迪尔终于向快感缴械投降，头颅后仰发出一声音调高昂的叹息，露出纤细白嫩的脖颈，手指死死揪住索林的头发，小腹痉挛，大腿抽搐着夹紧了索林的头，一股股喷射在索林的嘴巴里。  
索林吞咽下瑟兰迪尔的精液，一寸寸地舔着没有完全软下来的阴茎，他抬眼看瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔满面潮红，呼吸剧烈，他还没有从高潮的余韵里缓过来，金发凌乱地散开在枕头上，天空一般的蓝眼睛眼神空洞，眼中充斥未来得及流下的泪水，双唇水嫩，果冻一般吸引旁人咬上一口。  
这是精灵，纯洁的，高尚的，带给人好运的精灵。索林看着瑟兰迪尔。  
而自己做了什么？他利用疼痛迫使瑟兰迪尔做了不愿做的事。他甚至原谅了自己的无耻。  
可自己很享受，如果有可能，他愿意再次让瑟兰迪尔哭泣。  
如果瑟兰迪尔是童话书里的精灵，自己就一定是贪婪暴戾的矮人，不知羞耻不知节制，为一己私欲不择手段。  
索林起身，他不愿意再用自己的龌龊玷污瑟兰迪尔，却被对方拉住。  
“你还硬着，”瑟兰迪尔说，“来吧，控制狂，在我的腿间释放。”  
———  
索林终于明白奇力那小崽子天天唱的傻不拉几的歌描述的是什么事了。  
我的身体说去吧，可我的心说不。（注1）  
他想拒绝瑟兰迪尔，可身体不由自主地回到了床上，他跪在瑟兰迪尔身前，将自己硬得发疼的阴茎涂上一层厚厚的润滑油，放到瑟兰迪尔腿间。白皙滑嫩的双腿间，自己的东西过于突兀。  
“昨天就想说了，你…真的挺大的。”瑟兰迪尔伸手摸了摸索林的阴茎，那根“岂止于大”的东西硬邦邦的，温度烫的自己大腿一个激灵。瑟兰迪尔并拢双腿，还恶意地扭动腰胯，模拟交合的动作，一边将手指放到嘴角，一脸纯洁地看着他。  
索林心中的开关“啪”地被打开。  
索林将瑟兰迪尔的脚踝并拢搭在自己肩头，侧头怜惜地亲吻他的小腿，开始律动。  
“瑟兰迪尔…”索林呢喃，接纳他的地方早已湿得一塌糊涂，索林的小腹黏腻，润滑剂，前液混杂着两人的汗水，摩擦中发出滋滋声。“瑟兰迪尔…”索林不自觉地呢喃，好像这个名字是魔法咒语，说了便可以将他牢牢拴在身边。瑟兰迪尔收紧双腿，同时抬腰，迎合索林抽插的同时让他的坚挺摩擦自己已经软下的分身和精美的双球，让他壮硕的大腿，饱满的囊袋撞击敏感柔嫩的会阴。瑟兰迪尔发出了一阵陶醉的呻吟，这是他第一次腿交，因为几乎没有人能拒绝他粉色小穴的呼唤，新鲜的体验让他兴奋异常。他努力挣扎着想要让自己再次硬起来。  
“没用的，”索林笑，“你现在还在不应期，就算你把腰扭断了也硬不起来。”他的大手并没有闲着，在瑟兰迪尔的大腿上抓挠，揉捏柔软的臀肉，甚至有几次，他的手指与没有被满足，自顾自一张一合唱着怨妇曲的小穴入口打了几声招呼。  
瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，抓起润滑剂倒了一大坨没有丝毫预兆地糊到索林在腿间进进出出的分身上，听到索林冰得吸气笑开了花。  
索林摇摇头，没辙：“你又要干什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔笑着用手握住了索林的前段，为他手淫。指尖微凉，索林在瑟兰迪尔的双腿间摩擦，他的手指嵌入瑟兰迪尔脚踝，他肯定明天那里会留下青紫的痕迹，可他丝毫不在意，他在他的手中，他的腿间，他的小腹上低吼着释放出来，白色的液体落洒落在他的洁白的胸膛。  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔像一只慵懒的猫展开四肢，伸了个懒腰，他胸膛上索林的白浊不曾被拭去，这并不怪索林，是自己要求先休息一会的。索林实在看不下去，扯了纸巾开始清理他的身体。待一切处理好，瑟兰迪尔窝在索林怀里，两人就像刚做完的情侣，没有甜言蜜语，却——  
索林低头亲吻瑟兰迪尔的金发，额头。密密麻麻的吻令瑟兰迪尔手足无措。  
“索林，你是接吻狂吗？”瑟兰迪尔推开那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，笑着问，他其实还挺受用的。  
索林摇头。“就是想这么做。”  
瑟兰迪尔脸上的笑意减退，他迫使自己离开索林温暖的怀抱，移到床的另一端：“我从来不会吻一夜情的对象，你不会在我这里得到回应。”  
“我不在意。”索林说。  
瑟兰迪尔看着一脸傻笑的人，摇摇头，“你的确如传闻般直爽，正直，我觉得我们可以建立一个长期的关系，毕竟，我认为，你需要一个导师……”  
又来。虽然瑟兰迪尔下半句并没有出口，但索林已经猜到这丫三句半最后半句想说什么。  
他想拒绝。如果要保持长久的关系，你要断绝与其他人的一切肉体联系。索林的独占欲如是说。他不能忍受与其他男人共享瑟兰迪尔。索林恨事情脱出他的掌控，这就是其中一种。  
与其吃其他男人的醋，还不如自己假惺惺地摆高姿态，骗自己值得更好的。  
“不。我不敢保证，下一次我会不会做出什么更恶劣的举动。”索林回答，“为了你的安全，还是不要了。”  
场面就此冷了下来，两人一言不发收拾衣服离开。  
Love Game-End  
注1：出自Christina Aguilera “My body’s saying let’s go,but my heart’s saying no”


End file.
